Las hadas no existen
by Luty Malfoy
Summary: Anti USUK . Alfred y Arthur estan en pareja pero con el correr del tiempo América se vuelve cada vez más violento. Aviso por violencia, abuso sexual, fisico y psicologico, la boca de Arthur y sus hermanos, uso de nombre humanos.
1. Despertando la ira de América

**Lo volví a publicar porque gracias a mi netbook, la primera frase este fic carecía de sentido y ahora lo tiene.**

**Este es mi primer fic de Hetalia así que sean buenos**

Inglaterra ama a su reina, en serio lo hace, hasta se podría decir que por ella él es capaz de hacer casi todo. Casi todo menos pasar un día juntos una vez al mes y eso era justo lo que a la tiernas Eli se le había ocurrido pedirle. La idea había tenido su buena razón, ellos eran los representantes del Reino Unido y por lo cual debía por lo menos tratar llevarse bien y eso no contaba las veces que hubieran salido a emborracharse juntos.

En teoría la idea había sido buena pero los hermanitos estaban haciendo justo lo que la reina no querría que ellos hicieran, se reunían solo para tomar hasta desmayarse y quedarse durmiendo todo lo que quedaba de ese día. Eso claro, era algo que la reina no tenía idea de que ellos hicieran porque sería no hacerle caso a lo que ella estaba planeando al reunir a los tres hermanos.

Después de negar con la cabeza golpeo la puerta y a los pocos segundos apareció un tranquilo Gales a abrirle.

Gales o Glen Kirkland, era unos pocos centímetros más alto que Arthur, con 25 años, con el pelo de un rubio más claro que el de su hermano menor y estaba usando un jean con una remera de blanca con el dibujo de su bandera.

"Decime que no te olvidaste la bebida, Artie" como respuesta Arthur levanto las bolsas que llevaba en las manos y recién entonces lo dejo pasar.

Dentro de la casa estaban Escocia, también conocido como Scot Kirkland el mayor con sus 27 años de apariencia, su pelo rojo desordenado como Artie pero bastante más largo, era el más alto de la familia y estaba usando un pantalón de vestir con una camisa blanca a la que no le había abrochado los últimos botones; él estaba poniendo en una mesa el wiski que había llevado mientras le decía a un adolecente que aparentaba unos 17 años con el pelo rojizo bastante largo y que al igual que tenía puesto un jean y una remera de futbol que solo le gustaba a él.

Si alguien les preguntara solo se acordaban de reunirse, empezar a tomar y después despertarse al día siguiente en alguna parte de la casa con la ropa que le apestaba a una horrenda mescla de distintos tipos de bebidas alcohólicas.

Fue en ese estado que se fue a América, ¿Por qué estaba yendo a la casa de Alfred en lugar de la propia? Bueno hacía ya varios meses que Arthur se había mudado a la casa de América y la verdad es que las cosas habían empezado bien pero recientemente habían empezado a haber peleas entre ellos debido a las cosas que no soportaban uno del otro, cosas que iban aumentando en la cantidad día a día.

Al salir le había prometido que iría a la casa en el momento que saliera de la casa de Gales y sintiéndose como si un elefante hubiera bailado encima de él se fue al aeropuerto donde entro por la entrada reservada para los países y se tomó un jet privado tomándose el trabajo de escribirle un mensaje a Alfred para que no se preocupara por él pero no recibió una respuesta pero la verdad mucho no le importo porque solo querría dormir. Eso fue lo que hizo durante el viaje que fue de bastantes horas y cuando llego al América fue despertado por un poco irritado piloto que en un tono un poco enojado le avisaba que se tenía que bajar.

Ya en tierra se fue a tomar un taxi recibiendo miradas que no le gustaron, hasta el maldito taxista lo trato como un borracho de quinta el _bloody__fool_.

La casa de América estaba tal y como la recordaba de siempre, por lo menos por afuera porque Alfred ya la había modernizado por dentro.

Por suerte tenía una llave así que podía evitar tener que cruzarse con el americano quién seguramente le iba a hacer un gran sermón por el estado en el que estaba llegando, ya lo había hecho varias veces y era poco probable que esa vez se salvara.

Entro con todo el sigilo que le era posible pero al parecer el americano lo había estado esperando en el living leyendo unos comics, comics que dejo de lado al verlo en la puerta y la cara que tenía era de todo menos simpática.

"Veo que te divertiste con tus hermanitos" dijo en un tono que en serio asusto a Arthur, era un tono que simulaba ser alegre pero que en realidad de alegre no tenía nada.

"No seas un _bloody fool_, vos sabes que no voy a esas reuniones porque se me dé la gana, voy porque la reina nos pidió que lo hiciéramos y no quiero enojarla sin razón alguna" era en momentos como ese que se preguntaba qué era lo que lo mantenía conviviendo con ese wanker

"Seguramente a tu reinita no le gusta la idea de que sus queridas naciones se la pasen emborrachándose hasta perder el conocimiento" termino de decir eso agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo y arrastrándolo hacia el baño donde loso delante del espejo y lo obligo a mirarse.

"Una vez al mes les mando un caballerito inglés y lo que recibo de vuelta es este desperdicio de persona, oliendo a alcohol y con la ropa que da tanto asco que ni la gente de la calle la usaría" eso le dolió a Arthur y a pesar de que parte de él supiera que lo que decía América era cierto no estaba dispuesto a ceder.

"Vos sabes_ bloody _bien que yo salgo a tomar cuando se me da la gana wanker" lo decía pero no pro de mirarse.

Lo que paso después en serio lo sorprendió. América, su amado América le pego una sonora cachetada en la cara y por la fuerza sobrehumana que este posee lo dejo estampado en la pared de un costado cerca de la puerta.

"Una cosa es salir a tomar y otra es ponerte tan en pedo que no puedas saber lo que estás haciendo, no quiero ni pensar las cosas que haces con esos energúmenos que llamas hermanos" eso en serio lo enojo, no importaba lo fuerte que fuera el maldito, él era el Reino Unido y no tenía por qué soportar ese tipo de atropellos, iba a ser respetado aunque tuviera que matarlo.

"No tenes porque insultas a mis hermanos, no te di el derecho de hablar mal de ellos" se estaba plantando y no había cosa que pudiera hacer para hacerle cambiar de parecer.

El americano pareció no pensar lo mismo porque lo metió a la fuerza dentro de la ducha y abriendo el agua fría le dijo.

"Ahora te vas a dar un baño y después vamos a tener una charla, muchas cosas van a cambiar en esta casa, vas a dejar de ser una vergüenza para pasar a ser alguien quién tenga el derecho de ser visto con el gran América" dicho es lo dejo debajo del agua.

A pesar de lo frio que estaba tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se tenía que alejar del agua y salió para desvestirse y volver a entrar poniendo el agua en una temperatura más adecuada.

El dolor en la cara era lo que recordaba lo que acababa de pasar y estaba seguro que iba a dejar un moretón, pero como eso había sido una cosa que no se iba a repetir podía mentir a los que le preguntaran que la verdad dudaba que fueran muchos, podía ser que solo Francia.

Si, lo que acababa de pasar era algo extremadamente raro. Eso pensó mientras apagaba las canillas y se iba al cuarto a vestirse.

Molesto que el americano tuviera su ataque de ira en un baño que no fuera el que estaba dentro del cuarto y por eso tenía que caminar de esa forma por los pasillos de la casa hasta el cuarto.

En el cuarto estaba América sentado en la cama con esa cara de pocos amigos que había tenido antes todavía presente.

"Veo que seguís existiendo debajo de toda esa mugre y olor a alcohol" Arthur decidió ignorarlo sabiendo que cualquier cosa que dijera iba a ser usada en su contra, así era con sus hermanos pero a diferencia de estos América no iba a aceptar ser ignorado y cuando estaba por ponerse la camisa fue por atrás y agarrándolo por la cabeza le dio un golpe contra la puerta del armario, "No me ignores _you fucking asshole_" le costó a Inglaterra recuperarse del golpe pero cuando lo hizo le pego una cachetada, cosa que fue una de las cosas más idiotas que el inglés pudo haber hecho porque el americano repitió el golpe de la cabeza contra la puerta logrando noquearle y desmayado lo tiro en una cama de un cuarto de huéspedes.

**Bueno espero les guste, este es un fic que planeo con Silvana y planea ser largo, prometo noabandonar, si gusta me lo dicen y si no también.**

**Bloody Fool: maldito idiota**

**Bloody: maldito (palabra favorita de Artie)**


	2. Eliminando lo que no le gusta

**La mierda estoy resfriada, para colmo estoy en tratamiento para la alergia y por eso no puedo tomar remedios comunes, pero bueno eso no importa porque aproveche el día del trabajador peta ir a la feria del libro y terminar el capítulo.**

**Disfruten, es una orden.**

**Tan tonta estoy que me olvide decir en qué año pasa esto, sé que debí hacerlo en alguna parte del fic pero me olvide. Esto pasa en 1950, a Inglaterra le está yendo cada vez mejor y está en una relación con América, no planeo respetar del todo lo histórico.**

Arthur se despertó a la noche en un cuarto de huéspedes totalmente solo, eso no era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrado, menos a que le doliera tanto la cabeza y partes de la cara. Eso no era lo más raro, estaba totalmente desnudo y eso sí que lo asusto.

Fue por el susto que se atrevió a ir desnudo de ese cuarto al que compartía con América y de ahí ir al baño a buscar su bata pero al no encontrarla se tuvo que conformar con ponerse una toalla en la cintura y bajar corriendo y cuando estuvo abajo pudo sentir olor a humo, lo que hizo que saliera corriendo a la fuente del olor y se pudo encontrar a América parado delante de una pila de cosas que estaba en llamas.

Corriendo fue al lado de este que lo miro con una cara de enojo comparable con la del británico.

"¿Estás loco, como se te ocurre salir de la casa desnudo?" eso hizo que el inglés lo mirara con mirada asesina.

"Donde _Hell _están mis cosas" como respuesta el americano solo señalo con la cabeza la pila de cosas y prestando más atención pudo ver algunas de sus cosas siendo quemadas, eso hizo que sin importarle como estaba desvestido se acercara a América y lo agarra por la camisa.

"¿Quién te dio el derecho para quemar mis cosas, te volviste loco o sos idiota?" estaba tratando de matarlo con la mirada, por el amor de Dios, eran los 50 y realmente no estaba como para ponerse a tirar ropa, las cosas le estaban yéndole un poco mejor pero eso no era como para ponerse a tirar las cosas que todavía estaban en perfecto estado para ser usadas, por el amor de la reina, estaba seguro que de no haber dejado las cosas mágicas en Inglaterra, las habría quemado.

Con poco esfuerzo logro que Arthur lo soltara, en serio América no entendía a Iggy, estaba haciendo esas cosas por su bien, lo querría ayudar como lo hacía con Sudamérica.

"Te lo dije ayer, voy a convertirte en alguien con el que no me de vergüenza ser visto y eso significa que tu ropa de viejo debe ser destruida, eso con los libros de amor que solo una nena leería y esas estupideces de tejer y bordar que solo una abuela podría llegar a encontrar interesante" Arthur no pudiendo creer lo que estaba viendo y escuchando.

"¿Y _what the hell _se suponeque me ponga ahora?" estaba histérico, en serio América estaba abusando de la poca paciencia que le podía llegar a tener.

"Hoy voy a ser generoso y te voy a prestar algo de mi ropa pero después vamos a comprar algo adecuado" dicho eso dejo la pila de cosas arrastrando al inglés con él.

En el cuarto le dio algo de ropa vieja, la que le había dejado de andar cuando sus músculos se hubieran desarrollado demasiado para esta y que iban a serle útil para un ser tan poca cosa como era el inglés.

Ya con el tema de la ropa solucionado se fueron a almorzar y como se estaba sintiendo benévolo decidió llevar al británico a un McDonald's, cosa por la que Arthur se quejó pero que Alfred decidió ignorar y así fue como el inglés se encontró en una de esas horrendas mesas, con un americano sentado delante de él devorando una hamburguesas y se suponía que este tenía que imitarlo.

"Es mejor que comas porque es esto o nada, la verdad estas siendo muy inconsiderado conmigo que te traje acá como un premio" no podía entender el porqué de esa actitud tan poco agradecida por parte del inglés, pero eso era algo que le iba a cambiar aunque estuviera cerca de matarlo.

"No podes esperar que coma esta cosa tapa arterias, en serio esto te puede matar" se cruzó de brazos como para dar énfasis a lo que estaba diciendo pero lo único que consiguió fue que el americano lo mirara con odio.

"Yo comía tu porquería, lo menos que se espera es que si estás en mi país te dignes a comer mi comida, es lo que esperaría de un caballero, pero es verdad que vos no sos un caballero solo sos un pobre borracho que no sabe hacer nada más que tomar con sus hermanos y aparecerse en casa dando tumbos y haciendo que los vecinos me miren mal" lo estaba haciendo quedar tan mal que Arthur no sabiendo que otra cosa hacer para que se calle empezó a comer y por suerte eso lo calló, por un momento.

Arthur no le volvió a hablar, en serio se estaba pasando con eso del berrinche, no era raro en el americano pero si era que le durara tanto.

"Solo voy a seguirle el juego un rato y se calmara" pensó dándose ánimos a sí mismo.

El que no se hablaran hizo que el viaje fuera increíblemente largo y molesto para las dos personas presentes en el auto pero al mismo tiempo ninguna de las dos tenía ganas de crear conversación.

Fueron a un shopping mal de esos enormes que hay tantos en América y de los cuales este parece siempre tan orgulloso, cosa que Arthur nunca entendió bien por qué pero nunca le vio sentido a preguntarle porque estaba seguro de que la respuesta iba a ser idiota.

Salieron del auto y América lo fue arrastrando, agarrándolo de la muñeca y lo llevo a un lugar de ropa deportiva donde eligió gran cantidad de prendas y por si fuera poco hizo que Arthur las pagara.

Cuando se atrevió a protestar este le dijo que era lo que tenía que hacer dado a que la ropa era para él, que de esa forma iba a parecer más la edad que supuestamente tenía en lugar de parecer un viejo de más de cuarenta años que era la edad que muchas personas pensaron que este tenía cuando los vieran juntos, todas esas veces América se había avergonzado hasta el punto de tener ganas de irse y dejarlo solo.

Aun así le compro unos trajes, solo para que este pudiera vestir en las reuniones de los países, que eran una de las pocas reuniones a las que le iba a permitir ir, nada de ir a las reuniones con sus hermanos, esas en las que solo se tomaba. De hecho estaba pensando en prohibirle la bebida teniendo en cuenta como se ponía al tomar.

Eso y que en su casa no se iba a ver más ese deporte tan insulso llamado _Soccer, _nada de eso en su casa, solo el verdadero _Football _que era un deporte de verdad, como el _baseball, _si tenía suerte iba a enseñarle a jugar a esos juegos. El pensar en eso le hizo sonreír.

Esa sonrisa no le dio nada de confianza a Arthur, en si le dio a pensar que América estaba planeando algo que seguramente a él no le gustaría pero como ese día no estaba con ganas de hablarle lo dejo que se metiera en sus pensamientos.

Tal como fue el vieja de ida el viaje de vuelta fue callado, Arthur de vez en cuando miraba para la parte de atrás de auto para ver las bolsas de las cosas que habían comprado pensando se debería ir a su casa a buscar algo de lo que le gustara o que si hacer eso podría provocar la ira de América y que estas cosas tuvieran el mismo destino que las otras y terminar en una hoguera como las brujas en épocas anteriores.

Cuando llegaron América hizo que bajara las cosas y que las pusiera en un cuarto de huéspedes diciendo que en ese momento le estaba dando demasiado asco como para que compartiera la cama con él y que no lo molestara que iba a ver la tele.

Arthur por su parte hizo lo que le había dicho y después fue a la cocina a prepararse un té pero cuando abrió la alacena donde siempre estaban sus tés, la encontró vacía. Eso provoco que se escandalizara y fuera a donde estaba Alfred para preguntarle donde estaba su té.

"¿Dónde mierda esta mi té, _you bloody wanker?" _lo miraba con odio contenido.

Con toda una aparente clama Alfred dejo lo que estaba haciendo y mirando a Arthur le dijo como si fuera una cosa normal de todos los días.

"Queme todo tu horrendo té junto con todas las porquerías que trajiste de ese horrendo país tuyo, no tenes porque enojarte si lo estoy haciendo por tu bien" como respuesta Arthur primero se tapó la cara con las manos para tratar de calmarse y como no pudo se puso a gritarle.

"¿POR MI BIEN QUEMASTE TODO LO QUE TENGO, QUE CLASE DE PERSONA PSICOTICA PUEDE LLEGAR A PENSAR ESO? POR FAVOR DECIMELO ASÍ TE PUEDO ENTENDER, NO TOQUES MIS COSAS O TE JURO QUE TE VAS A AREPENTIR" se quedé respirando agitadamente por los pocos segundos antes de que el golpe del puño de América hiciera contacto con su cara lanzándolo una buena cantidad de metros para atrás cayendo de espalda al piso.

Viendo lo lastimado que estaba y como en la mañana que era cuando el inglés había llegado del viaje fue a llevarlo a la cama donde lo volvió a tirar pero esta vez eso hizo que el inglés se retorciera un poco de dolor.

"Te vas a quedar acá hasta que te calmes y espero por tu bien que no se te ocurra volver a darme una berrinche como el de recién, sos un adulto y te conviene comportarte como uno, ahora si me disculpas me voy a ver una película de aliens" dicho eso se fue dejando a un dolido Inglaterra atrás, las cosas estaban mal pero esperaba que solo fuera cosa de un día porque, ¿Cuánto tiempo podía estar enojado Alfred?

**Hell: infierno pero lo usa como se usaría el mierda**

**What the hell: sería "que demonios" o "que mierda" dependiendo quién lo lea**

**Soccer: como llaman los norteamericanos al futbol que no es el americano**

**You bllody wanker: algo asi como maldito bastardo, creo **

**Darkmoon: Artie, lo mandara al demonio pero como estoy mostrando eso no es algo que nadie le recomendaría, en la versión planeada con mi novia él iba a ser mucho más debilucho pero recientemente creímos que mejor dejarle más carácter.**

**Gatita-yaoi: Estoy continuando, gracias por los halagos.**

**Deliciustomato: pide respeto, de ahí a que se lo den es otra cosa muy distinta.**

**Raquel-sama: como ya dije antes, Artie exigirá respeto pero no creo que lo obtenga.**

**Lyfa: ¿Qué honda con qué?**

**Prongskj: Gracias yo odio esos cannones y voy a respondes a los puntos que pusiste.**

**Punto uno: rating corregido, fue un error de mi parte que espero no volver a hacer.**

**Punto dos: lamento que te moleste el pronombre pero es con el que me siento más cómoda, trato de usar palabras neutrales, si llegas a encontrar alguna que no entiendas me preguntas y la explico.**

**Punto tres: Summary cambiado, a mi novia tampoco le gusto y lo de "bajo la pareja" mucho no lo entiendo, si es porque están en pareja es que quiero demostrar que esa unión no funciona y por eso son pareja al comienzo, si te fijas también puse a Francia como personaje, por qué eso se dirá más adelante.**

**Espero les guste, aquí me despido. **


	3. La psicología sirve

Hola, estuve muy tentada de mandar todo al demonio pero voy a explicar algo que me paso con la página fanfiction, lyando fics en inglés vi que tenían tres tags y pensé "Yo quiero hacer eso" pero no me salieron los tres tags, solo dos.

Eso es lo que trajo la confusión de que este fic era algo parecido a un UsUk cuando en realidad será un FrUk, cosa que querría mantener en secreto.

Pido perdón a los que este error haya molestado, eso y que haya hecho a América muy ooc, me falta experiencia en hacer fics de Hetalia, yo antes hacía de Harry Potter y no tiene nada que ver, solo que me queda esperar mejorar.

Creo que mi mención de en qué año pasaba todo esto fue tonta, creo que me olvide de explicar porque eso debería de importarle a alguien.

Es que en los años 50 en Estados Unidos había una gran paranoia por el comunismo, tenían pavor de que se infiltrara en su país, por lo cual perseguían a cuanta persona podía estar involucrada y crearon el plan cóndor que fue lo que origino las dictaduras militares de Sudamérica, por eso menciona que ayuda a ese continente.

De paso aviso que en este capítulo usare un oc.

Ahora el fic:

La vida en la casa de America había ya pasado de unas cuantas peleas ocasionales a casi un estado constante, no había cosa alguna en la que acordaran y América estaba concurriendo a la violencia de una forma más frecuente.

Con frecuencia quiere decir que le pegaba por las cosas más tontas, como, por ejemplo, comprarse libros de Shakespeare para tratar de remplazar a algunos que había perdido en la fogata que América se había hecho con ellos.

No tardo mucho Inglaterra en querer irse, como nada de la ropa que tenía valía la pena ser llevada, no empaco nada.

Claro que la suerte no estaba de su lado y por eso fue que cuando se estaba yendo tuvo que pasar por delante de la cocina y fue visto por el americano que lo fue a parar.

"¿A dónde vas?" dijo con un tono alegre, cosa rara en él, era como si no le gustara ser el tirano que estaba siendo, cosa que Arthur en serio no creía.

"Me voy a mi casa" respondió Arthur con toda la seguridad que le quedaba, la cual después de tantos golpes no era la misma que antes y por eso su salida triunfal fue más bien una salida algo insegura y con un poco de miedo, que fue interrumpida cuando el americano lo agarrara del brazo y parara su marcha.

"Vos no te vas a ningún lado, _dude" _Inglaterra soltó su brazo de forma brusca solo para ser golpeado por el puño de América, que lo tiro al piso debido a la fuerza que este poseía.

"Me estas obligando a actuar de una forma que en serio no quiero, pero lo tengo que hacer por tu propio bien, tenes que aprender tu lugar" eso era algo que en serio molestaba a Inglaterra, eso y que Japón le enseñara a América sobre lo que era un tsundere y que le dijera que estos eran supuestamente dominados por sus parejas.

Él no era así, él era el imperio británico, él había sido uno de los piratas más temidos de los siete mares, no tenía por qué tenerle miedo o dejarse dominar por un inmaduro como era ese americano.

"Me tengo que ir, mis amigos me esperan y tengo que cuidar de mi casa" dijo cuándo con mucho trabajo se pudo parar. Que no fuera tan fuerte como el americano no lo convertía en un débil, alguien tan débil como un humano.

"Decime que no te estás hablando de tus amigos imaginarios" a pesar del tono de advertencia ,Arthur mirándolo a los ojos le respondió.

"Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando, _wanker"_ como respuesta, el americano solamente lo agarró del brazo y sin decir nada se lo llevo arrastrando a un cuarto de huéspedes, el mismo que hubiera usado antes cuando se desmayara y ahí lo dejo cerrando la puerta con llave.

Lo dejó a pesar de los golpes que se escuchaban porque tenía una misión, una misión importante, una que salvaría a su Artie de su propia locura, pero el problema era que iba a necesitar llamar a alguien para que lo ayudara y no sabía a quién.

Lo bueno de tener a un hermano que vive cerca de vos, es que lo podes llamar cuando tenes problemas y más si este era Canadá porque Canadá nunca se enojaba con América, alguna vez actuó como si lo estuviera pero sabía que realmente no lo sentía.

"_Bonjour? Quién habla" _respondió su hermano canadiense a los pocos segundos de estar sonando.

"Necesito tu ayuda para sacarle lo loco a Artie, ¿Conoces algún loquero que no haga preguntas?" eso enojó al canadiense, en serio se estaba perdiendo de su partido de hockey para tener que escuchar los problemas de pareja de Alfred.

"Arthur no está loco, cualquier cosa tiene una gran imaginación o no te acordas de los cuentos que nos contaba cuando éramos chicos" esperaba con eso convencerlo y poder volver a ver su partido pero como siempre que una idea se le metía en esa cabeza hueca no podía salir.

"Arthur está mal y quiero un loquero para que me lo reprograme" eso fue lo último que su hermano pudo escuchar, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego y como la mayoría de las veces rendirse a los pedidos de su hermano.

"No podes pedirle ayuda a un humano y el único de nosotros que creo tiene alguna idea de psicología es Argentina pero no creo que te quiera ayudar" Alfred no escucho la última parte de lo que su hermano le dijera y corto el teléfono.

Canadá sentía un poco de lastima por el argentino mientras iba a ver su partido.

Argentina, también conocido como Martín Hernández, tenía la apariencia de una persona de diecisiete años, con pelo castaño un poco parecido al de Romano y unos ojos de un marrón claro que siempre estaban mostrando orgullo y decisión, cosa que le sobraban.

No tardó en agarrar la guía y buscar el número de teléfono del país que estaba seguro le iba a agradecer que las cosas le estuvieran yendo tan bien.

Lo llamo, ese idiota estaba seguramente en su casa soñando con ser parte de Europa, que al parecer era su sueño más preciado por lo que hacía casi todas las cosas que pudiera hacer.

Tardo más que Canadá en atenderle y cuando lo hizo fue con un tono más que maleducado.

"No insistas _boludo _vamos a usar mi carne" se notaba que lo estaba confundiendo con otra persona o país.

"No sé con quién crees que estás hablando pero yo soy América, no uno de tus estúpidos vecinos" eso ofendió al argentino.

"No sé para qué mierda me estas llamando pero no tengo tiempo para tus _pelotudeces, _estoy esperando que Uruguay _me pegue un tubazo_ y prefiero estar hablando con él que con vos" en serio estaba molestándose con ese idiota.

"Solo te llamo porque Canadá me dijo que sabías algo de psicología y quiero que uses esa basura para reprogramar a Inglaterra y lo vuelvas normal" del otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar una cantidad de insultos que no serán reproducidos antes de que volviera a calmarse lo suficiente como para hablarle.

"¿Así que _jodernos _a nosotros no es suficiente, te pusiste a _joder _a Inglaterra?" le costaba entender lo que el argentino decía pero adivinaba que no era nada bueno.

"Me debes un favor por cómo te ayudé y creo que le debes uno a Iggy, así que vení lo más rápido que puedas o vas a perder a este jefe como perdiste al anterior a este" eso asusto a Martín quién se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Lo hago solo porque le debo algo a Inglaterra y porque odio que molestes a las personas, no vaya a ser que hagas con él lo que estás haciendo con mi familia" por la familia iba a hacer casi cualquier cosa y más por un europeo.

Tubo que disculparse con Uruguay por no poder quedarse a comer el asado que habían planeado y este a cambio le pidió que tuviera cuidado, a lo que le dijo que no se preocupara que solamente iba a ayudarlo con un poco de psicología para ver si terminaba con ese raro complejo de Edipo que tenía.

Como todo país no tardo tanto en llegar a América, y cuando lo hizo había un auto muy impresionante esperándolo haciéndole sentir de una forma especial.

La casa del americano realmente no le impresiono, pensaba que la suya tipo francés era mucho mejor.

Como precaución se había llevado su equipo de mate y la verdad era que se estaba pareciendo a su novio Uruguay con el equipo encima pero no era algo que le importara, él era lo suficientemente importante. Con esa seguridad toco el timbre y unos segundos después apareció Alfred con cara de pocos amigos, cosa que estaba acostumbrado y a lo que le respondió con una cara igual de poco agradable.

"Veo que llegaste, te tardaste" lo reto Alfred a lo que el argentino solo dijo.

"No vivo cerca de acá, _boludo rompe pelotas_" como siempre al no entender los obvios insultos, lo dejo pasar y lo fue llevando al cuarto donde estaba encerrado el inglés y el ver como abría la puerta con una llave no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Lo encerraste?" esa pregunta le sonó tonta y el americano no se la respondió, solo espero a que entrara y lo encerró con el inglés.

Dentro estaba el inglés acostado con pose fetal, asustando un poco al argentino y con todo el sigilo se fue acercando a la cama y la imagen le hacía recordar a Paraguay, que había terminado tan mal de la guerra de la Triple alianza, pero no estaba para acordarse de esas cosas.

Lamentablemente eso no sirvió porque cuando lo noto se puso alerta y mirándolo con una mezcla de resentimiento y algo de miedo que en serio preocupo al argentino.

"_Are you crazy? _Si América sabe que estás acá te va a matar idiota" eso no era lo que el argentino esperaba escuchar, no de Arthur, el que había sido tan poderoso y estaba seguro que todavía lo era.

"La verdad es que me mando él idiota pensando que iba a poder, "reprogramarte", sea lo que eso signifique" no lo había entendido cuando se lo dijera Alfred y decirlo él no ayudaba.

El inglés negó con la cabeza de forma enérgica, "Esta loco, te tenes que ir antes de que te ataque" el argentino negó con la cabeza de la misma forma en la que lo habría hecho el inglés.

"Si no hago o simulo hacer lo que él quiere va a meterme en problemas otra vez, no estoy como para hacerme el _vivo _con él" al ver que no había entendido la palabra explico "No me puedo hacer como que no me da miedo" con esa explicación Arthur entendió lo que el sudamericano había dicho, y la verdad es que estaba actuando de una forma mucho más sensata de la que él recordaba, o sea como una mala imitación de Francia.

Esa mirada de confusión no pasó desapercibida por Martín que le preguntó

"¿Qué tanto me miras?" estaba confundido, pero el tono asusto un poco al inglés, que ya habiendo sufrido los golpes de América se creía demasiado débil, tanto como para que el golpe de cualquiera lo lastime.

El argentino se dio cuenta de su error y no tardó en disculparse.

"No quise asustarte, perdón" como respuesta el inglés sonrió levemente, cosa que alentó un poco al argentino.

"¿No sos experto en esto?" lo dijo en un tono un poco burlón como para probar la reacción del otro país.

Se preocupó un poco cuando frunciera un poco el ceño pero después negó con la cabeza.

"Sé que alguien como vos, mañana voy a ir a algunos países de Europa con mi jefe y si queres te mando a alguien que te pueda ayudar mejor" eso le gusto a las personas por razones distintas, Inglaterra porque sabía que podía mandar el mensaje que querría y Argentina porque le encantaba la idea de ir a ese continente que tanto adoraba.

Por eso el inglés se levantó corriendo y fue al escritorio que estaba en el cuarto y sacando un pedazo de papel escribió algo en celta sabiendo que solo el destinatario lo iba a poder leer y con el papel en la mano se acercó de nuevo a Argentina.

"Dale este papel a Escocia, él lo va a entender" Martín agarro el papel y después de guardarlo asintió.

"Me gustaría poder hacer algo más pero solo se me ocurre darte esto" le mostro un frasco que decía el nombre de una droga que el inglés no conocía pero no le gustó la idea de que le drogaran.

Pero Martín solo sonrío y dijo "El frasco es original pero dentro solo hay caramelos que me dio Uruguay, fue su idea, tomate uno al día para que América crea que estas en tratamiento, yo le diré que te tiene que dejar tranquilo, mejor si te ignora porque te podes poner violento" Arthur no gustándole la idea de poder ser descubierto por América pero si era lo que tenía que hacer para recuperar su libertad, lo haría.

Después hablaron un poco de cómo era que América lo trataba, lo poco que Arthur se animara a decirle y a la hora de charla, el argentino fue a golpear la puerta hasta que le abrió.

Fue recibido por un americano que estaba con una sonrisa hasta que recordó a quién le estaba abriendo y entonces volvió a verlo con enojo.

"¿Cómo te fue, le sacaste lo loco?" esa pregunta no le gusto para nada, pero en lugar de pelear solo sonrío con autosuficiencia y respondió.

"Le di unas pastillas que lo van a ayudar pero es mejor que lo dejes tranquilo unos días" esa respuesta no le gusto para nada y agarrándolo de la solapa lo estrello en una pared cercana.

"Espero por tu bien que esto no sea una venganza, que no estés tratando de hacerle mal, sé de lo que sos capaz" eso asusto a Martín que por poco imita a Italia sacando una bandera blanca de la nada para rendirse.

"Te juro que no trato nada malo, por favor no me lastimes maldito, por favor no lo hagas que me rindo, me rindo" y lo había hecho, una hermosa mescla de Romano con Feliciano, pero consiguió que lo soltaran.

"Ya te podes ir pero te espero mañana para que lo ayudes más" ahí iba la noticia que en serio no le iba a gustar.

"Mañana tengo que ir a Italia con mi jefe y no voy a poder volver por una semana…..por favor no te enojes" al parecer América estaba disfrutando de ese poder y sonriendo le respondió.

"Lo voy a dejar pasar por que me ayudaste hoy, pero si Iggy no mejora le voy a decir a todos tus queridos países europeos lo porquería de persona que seguís siendo y no te van a prestar atención nunca por mucho que intentes.

Cuando lo soltó, Martín no espero ni un segundo antes de irse corriendo.

Ni el miedo de que América se enterara de todo logró que el argentino no disfrutara de su viaje por Europa, y cuando terminaran las reuniones, en ese momento de relajación que tuvieron en Francia, fue en ese momento que aprovecho para preguntar a su jefe si podía ir a pasear.

Este no estuvo muy seguro, aun cuando le pusiera su mejor cara de ternura pero por suerte si sirvió con la esposa de este.

"Deja que vaya a pasear, es bueno que aprenda cosas y se vea con la gente de este hermoso país" sonrío de oreja a oreja al escuchar eso y más cuando le dijeran que saliera.

Con toda la velocidad que pudo salió corriendo y fue al Reino Unido, más específicamente, Escocia.

Juntando todo su coraje golpeó la puerta esperando que la siguiente cosa golpeada no fuera su cara, porque las cosas que había escuchado de ese país no eran nada buenas y ya con haber sobrevivido a América era bastante.

**Espero les haya gustado como a mi escribirlo, no prometo que todos los capítulos sean así de largos.**

**Puse a Argentina, no por ser mi país sino porque una vez leí que éramos el país con más psicólogos per cápita.**

**La mención de Paraguay y el que América le dijera que sabía lo que era capaz se refiere a la guerra de "La triple alianza" una guerra horrenda que paso en 1864, donde Argentina, Uruguay y Brasil pelearon contra Paraguay destruyendo todo y matando a todos los hombres en edad de trabajar, por eso es que un Inglaterra vencido le recordaría a Daniel y que América dijera lo que dijo.**

**El jefe de Argentina es Perón, que estaba con Evita, por si no lo adivinaron.**

**Ahora las palabras que traducir.**

**Inglés:**

**Dude: Seria como sujeto, tío para los españoles o tipo para los argentinos.**

**Wanker: sigue con su insulto favorito Artie.**

**Are you crazy: ¿Estás loco?**

**Francés:**

**Bonjour: Hola**

**Argentino:**

**Me pegue un tubazo: perdón lo vi en una lista de chiste sobre argentinos y lo tuve que poner, sería una forma coloquial de decir me llame por teléfono.**

**Boludo rompe pelotas: Insulto grave.**

**Lyfa: ya respondí a lo del ooc en el principio del capítulo, y lo del canon no es obligatorio respetarlo, en si esa pareja no aparece ni en el manga o el anime.**

**Guest: Te respondo a pesar de tu obvia falta de educación, lo del tag lo explique al principio del capítulo, si seguís leyendo veras que puse palabras en otros idiomas, como francés y español de Argentina.**

**Tengo un Beta y te quiere decir algo.**

** 559: Gracias, yo solo leo los que son de otra dimensión como la Gakuen.**

**Yaoixkiss: Gracias por todos tus halagos, es verdad que son diferentes, eso y que poner otros idiomas es algo que se hace en los fanfic de Hetalia, lo hacen hasta las personas que escriben en inglés.**

**No quiero delatar pero prometo que Francia va a estar cuando lo vayan a buscar a Artie.**

**Lo del resfrió es que estoy en un tratamiento para la alergia y por eso no puedo tomar muchos de los remedios comunes, igual gracias.**

**Ahora me toca a mi decir algo.**

**Soy la BETA de Luty Malfoy. Si, tiene una beta. Mi nombre en Fanfiction es Shirubana Lunatica Snape (ya me cambiare el nombre). Queria solo decir unas cuantas palabras. No me hago responsable si alguna se da por aludida.**

**Gran parte de las lectoras en Fanfiction somos escritoras y sabemos que podemos cometer errores que no notamos hasta que publicamos o una lectora (o lector) nos los hace notar.**

**Pero NO HAY NECESIDAD de creerse el rey o la reina de la razón y ponerse a putear a la escritora por un error cometido. Hay maneras y maneras de decir las cosas.**

**Y a la que le moleste las palabras en otro idioma, lo siento, pero no se va a obligar a nadie a leerlo. Se sabra que ambos personajes hablan en inglés, pero este fic está escrito en español. **

**Recuerden una cosa: acá nadie es J.K. Rowling o Charles Dickens o Borges. En fin, no somos escritoras profesionales, solo unas aficionadas, aunque varios fanfics deberían ser exhibidos en la vidriera de una librería. Yo soy bastante mediocre, que conste.**

**Un saludo a todas. **


	4. Los 22 al rescate

**No sé si molestó que tardara o esperaban que me tomara mi tiempo en escribir, este capítulo lo planee con mi novia y la que se hartó de corregir este fic y por eso lo público así.**

**Odio al mundo porque trabajo como una esclava porque decir "trabajo como una negra" está prohibido en Uruguay, lo que no sé porque me importa porque estoy en Argentina.**

**Lean:**

Escocia estaba tratando de hacerle un poco de haggis para Norte, el muy mal agradecido que se atrevía a decir que la comida de Artie le gustaba más.

Hablando de Artie, ese maldito no había ido a la última reunión de hermanos, la que se había hecho en la casa de Norte.

Estaba por meter todos los ingredientes dentro del estómago de cordero cuando alguien, un desgraciado, tocó el timbre y como solo sus hermanos lo iban a visitar, fue a abrir la puerta con su habitual cara de pocos amigos y el cigarro en la boca.

"Veo que vinistes, Artie" dijo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, y cuando lo termino de hacer vio que en lugar de su hermanito había un idiota al cual no recordaba haber visto antes pero eso no era raro, dado a que hacía ya muchos años que no se relacionaba con otros países, para eso estaba Artie, al que a pesar de llevarse mal antes y todavía no llevarse bien, él lo querría.

"¿Quién sos y que mierda haces en mi casa?" eso asustó mucho a Martín, que hasta se le fue la voz, pero por suerte le volvió cuando vio que Escocia estaba por cerrar la puerta.

"Arthur está en peligro" dijo de forma rápida y con un grito logrando llamar la atención del escocés.

"¿Qué dijiste basura? ¿Qué dijiste de mi _wee Artie?" _pudo notar en el mayor un tono de preocupación, no entendió lo que había dicho sobre Inglaterra pero no podía ser bueno.

"América está abusando de él" por la cara de asesino que puso Escocia, se tapó la cara con las manos "No me mates, América me llamó pensando que usando la psicología podía lavarle el cerebro, me tiene atado de manos, lo único que pude hacer fue traerte este mensaje.

**Scotty:**

**Ayúdame que América me quiere matar, cada día es una pesadilla.**

Eso estaba en un dialecto que ya no se hablaba en ninguna parte (uno que la autora no encontró traductor,) y el que lo estuviera usando significaba que lo que estaba escrito iba en serio.

"Si no me vas a ayudar, ándate, pero gracias, _yer not __so__ idiot" _le dio una palmeada en el hombro y volvió a entrar caminando lentamente, estaba pasando algo raro y necesitaba ayuda, cosa que odiaba admitir pero si el emancipado se estaba atreviendo a dañar a su hermanito…

Con eso en mente fue a su oficina, agarró el teléfono y llamó a sus tres hermanos. Si, hasta a Irlanda.

Irlanda era la única mujer de la familia del Reino Unido, pero no era para nada una dama, su pelo era de un deslumbrante color rojo, muy rizado y que le llegaba hasta la cintura y que rara vez ataba, solo para pelear. Era la segunda mayor después de Escocia.

Decir que no le gustó que lo llamara Escocia, es decirlo de una forma sutil, en si las cosas que le dijera no son reproducibles, menos que bonito sos, le dijo de todo.

Fueron todos insultos hasta que le dijera que la única razón por la que lo llamaba era por Arthur.

"¿Qué le hiciste al _wee Artie?, _mi _boyo _será un idiota, pero no es para que lo maltrates" era la peculiar forma que tenía la familia de decir que se preocupaban por él.

"Yo no le hice nada idiota, pero el maldito emancipado con el que se fue a vivir lo está maltratando" hubo una pausa, una corta que fue seguida de otra sarta de insultos. Insultos que fueron respondidos por una catarata de insultos propios, hasta que Norte le pidiera que parara. Ese chico tenía ese poder por sobre sus hermanos mayores, claro que eso excluía a Irlanda con quién se odiaba con pasión.

Cuando dejó los insultos, le gritó un "ESPERO QUE VENGAS, NO SERAS MIEMBRO DEL REINO UNIDO PERO NO PODES OLVIDAR QUE ARTHUR ES TU HERMANO" dicho eso, colgó con decisión y fue a buscar esa lista de números telefónicos que Arthur le había dado y que había guardado para que pudiera llamarlo en caso de necesitar hablar con él y que no se encontrara, ni en su casa ni en el Reino Unido.

La verdad es que no estaba esperando usar eso, pero en ese momento no podía agradecer más que su hermano fuera tan estúpidamente provisor.

Hizo dos llamadas, solo dos, una a Francia y la otra a Japón.

A Japón lo llamó porque era amigo de su hermano y a Francia porque era amigo suyo y sabía que, a pesar de hacerse el enemigo de Artie, en realidad lo quería, lo quería mucho, claro que no iba a permitir que le pusiera una mano encima él tampoco.

Fue a buscar a Gales que era el que faltaba de los hermanos por avisar y cuando volvió solo Irlanda había llegado y estaba peleándose con norte por ver que canal de la tele iban a ver y se estaban tratando de sacarse el control remoto.

El escoces harto de escucharlos fue y logro sacárselo a Irlanda que era el que lo tenía en ese momento.

"Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que ponernos ver la tele, _is Artie all tha __matters_, No lo olviden" quería un poco de seriedad estaba más asustado de lo que tenía ganas de admitir y los malditos a los que había llamado no llegaban.

Estaba insultando mentalmente cuando escucho el timbre pero en vez de encontrar a las dos personas que estaba esperando se encontró con veintidós y aquí está la explicación del porqué.

Francia cuando recibió el llamado de Escocia, lo primero que hizo fue insultar en voz alta todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir sobre el americano y después agarro el teléfono y llamo a sus dos amigos, Prusia y España.

España llamo a Romano que obligo a Italia a que fuera mintiéndole diciéndole que Alemania iba a ir, no sabía qué lo iba a hacer.

Por su parte Prusia llamo a su querido Canadá y a Alemania no lo tuvo que llamar, el muy metido lo estaba escuchando cuando hablaba y decidió ir para vigilarlo para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez.

China y Hong Kong estaban visitando a Japón cuando este fuera llamado por Escocia y este por ser educado les conto lo que estaba pasando y los dos se fueron a sus casas de la forma más rápida.

China no querría ayudarlo, ese opio era lo más horrendo que hubiera conocido pero habían peleado juntos en la segunda guerra mundial y lo había ayudado pero fue gracias a Rusia que se decidió a ir a ayudarlo, es más Rusia se ofreció para llevar a sus tres subordinados.

Cuando Rusia llego a su casa mientras le decía a sus subordinados fue espiado por Bielorrusia quién convenció a Ucrania para que fuera con ella.

Por su parte Hong Kong fue llamo a Australia para contarle lo que paso. Este se puso furioso y prometió matar a América y llevar a Nueva Zelanda que seguramente iba a poder ayudar, eso era algo que el pobre chico de pelo rubio rizado y ojos azules no se animaría a hacer solo pero con su hermano iba a poder hacerlo.

Así fue como se fueron reuniendo en la entrada de Escocia y este terminara abriendo la puerta no queriendo que ninguno de ellos estuviera ahí.

"Váyanse, acá no hay a fuckin´ mettin´, se van o los echo a patadas en el culo" las reacciones fueron varias pero se puede decir que a la mayoría no le importo el tono de este, algunos se ofendieron y los dos italianos se escondieron, Italia atrás de Alemania y Romano atrás de España.

"Scotty, no te enojes, estamos todos acá para ayudar al lapin, _personne ne peut vous faire du mal sans ma botte prise en main et les yeux, l'objectif dans le cul afin que vous puissiez voir comment il débute tué" _eso escandalizó un poco a Canadá pero entendía por qué su papa estaba diciendo esas cosas.

Pero eso no convenció a Escocia, lamentablemente para él a Gales si lo convenció y con una sonrisa que era de todo menos tierna hizo que los dejara entrar.

Fueron todos a la mesa del comedor donde se sentaron y cada cual empezó a hablar con voz fuerte. En otras palabras actuaron como lo harían en una de las reuniones y tal como pasaba en dichas reuniones fue un grito del alemán que los callara a todos.

Fue ver eso lo que hizo que los hermanos de Arthur aprendieran a apreciar lo que este hacía por ellos cada vez que se juntaba con ese grupo de idiotas.

"Yo tengo un plan, yo voy a golpearlo, Gales acá usa sus dragones, estos dos usan su magia y listo, la verdad es que no los necesitamos a ninguno de ustedes" Gales negó con la cabeza.

"Ignoren al idiota, no podemos ganarle de esa forma y Artie no odiaría si matamos a ese desgraciado, no quiero que mi _boyo _se ponga peor, solo salvarlo" ver al generalmente calmado Gales así de triste rompía el corazón de sus hermanos.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Francia, por ser la persona más cercana a él noto por primera vez en su vida la mano levantada de Mathew.

"Dejen que Canadá de su idea" eso fue necesario para que todos lo miraran, los que habían pensado que era América se avergonzaron bastante pero no tanto como los que no lo habían notado para nada.

Suerte que estaban callado porque de no haberlo estado no lo habrían escuchado.

"Creo que hay que distraerlo atacando todos juntos mientras que alguien se mete para buscar a Inglaterra" lo decía sonrojado porque no estaba acostumbrado a que le prestaran atención y menos a que sus ideas fueran tomadas en serio.

Tan en serio que ese iba a ser el plan que iban a hacer, solo faltaba ir a la casa de América para salvar a Arthur.

Pero no sabían que sacarlo de la casa iba a ser la parte más fácil, que lo que se encontrarían no sería el Arthur Kirkland que estaban acostumbrados a ver.

**Inglés de Escocia: (lo aprendí en los fics)**

**Wee artie: pequeño Artie**

**Yer not so idiot: no eres tan idiota**

**Artie isa ll tha matters: Artie es todo lo que importa**

**Fuckin´ Meetin´: algo como puta reunión**

**Francés:**

**P****ersonne ne peut vous blesser sans mon emprise et les yeux , l'objectif dans le cul afin que vous puissiez voir comment il débute tué: nadie puede lastimarlo sin que yo lo agarre y le arranque los ojos, se los meta por el culo así puede ver como lo mato a patadas.**

**Karina Anto XD****: Gracias que te guste mi fic, me encanta que me sigas, solo por Fanfiction porque los acosadores me dan miedo.**

**Yo amo el FrUk y leo de muchas perejas con Inglaterra, generalmente en Inglés y los UsUk solo leo cuando es en Gakuen Hetalia o alguna otra dimandión alterna porque América esta ooc.**

**Gaulannia****: Ayer mi hermanito me perdió la mitad del capítulo cuando preste la netbook por 5 minutos, me dolió tanto que decidí rendirme, escribiré en neutral, no prometo que no se me escape alguna palabra argenta, no me voy a romper el cerebro, le paso a mi novia escribiendo remera y me pasara a mí.**

**Cualquier duda de alguna palabra que no entiendas pregunta y te responderé.**


	5. Francia ayuda

**Perdonen por mi ausencia pero la gripe de la que me quejaba se había curado cuando mi adorada madre con la que trabajo en mi café gentilmente me contagio una bronquitis pero ya estoy mejor y puedo seguir escribiendo, prometo ponerme las pilas.**

El viaje fue más molesto de lo que Escocia se hubiera imaginado, pero estaba yendo a rescatar a su hermano y eso era lo único que le importaba, no estaba acostumbrado a hacer cosas de las que se espera de un hermano mayor pero estaba por demostrar que eso no lo convertía para nada en un desgraciado.

Durante el viaje se les ocurrió una idea menos violenta, por lo menos en el comienzo.

Cuando llegaron solo Canadá fue a tocar el timbre, estaba nervioso por lo que iba a tener que hacer pero se sentía seguro de que lo iba a poder hacer, lo estaba haciendo por una de las personas más importante es su vida, era como su padre, el que a pesar de haber llegado a odiar cuando lo alejara de su _papa_ pero con el tiempo había aprendido a quererlo, por su forma tan tierna de tratarlo y hasta cuando lo dejaba dormir con él porque le tenía miedo a las tormentas, cosa que llego a pensar que solo su _papa _iba a ser capaz de hacer por él.

Claro que muchas veces se llega a olvidar quién es pero a diferencia de la mayoría se notaba que se sentía mal por hacerlo y eso era lo que importaba.

Suspiro levemente, les mostro el pulgar a los que estaban esperando a que hiciera su parte.

Sabía que su hermano iba a ser violento cuando se enterara de lo que iban a hacer pero por suerte no estaba solo.

Fue a la puerta con lentitud, la verdad es que lo habían elegido porque nadie pensaría que él podría llegar a hacerle algo malo a América, este incluido.

Por eso estaba delante de la puerta de su hermano con miedo, eso a pesar de tener un ejército de países que lo respaldaban.

Con todo el coraje que pudo juntar toco la puerta y a los pocos minutos un feliz América le fue a abrir, era como si nada malo pasara en esa casa.

"Mattie, ¿qué haces aquí, vienes a jugar un poco de baseball?" eso sorprendió mucho a Mathew que miro primero para atrás antes de responderle y la verdad es que no se le ocurría mucha cosas que podía decirle.

"Estaba buscando a Arthur, porque iba a ir a pasear con él, hace bastante que no lo veo" dijo tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible.

La cara de su hermano se ensombreció unos segundos antes de volver a ser alegre pero Canadá sabía que no era una felicidad autentica.

"Iggy está ocupado haciendo estupideces en su cuarto, no quiere que le molesten, sabes cómo es cuando está en esas cosas que él hace, esas cosas de viejo que solo lo entretienen a él" eso enojo a Escocia a más no poder, tanto como para ignorar a todos e ir a golpear al americano con tal fuerza que el callera de espalda al piso.

Iba a empezar a gritar noto la gran cantidad de países que estaban entrando en su casa y por primera vez en su vida se sintió lo que era estar en desventaja y tuvo miedo, un miedo que pocas veces en su vida había sentido.

"¿Dónde está Sasainn?" lo dijo con un tono de aparente calma pero la mirada de odio decían todo lo contrario.

"No sé quién es esa Sasana pero aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre" tratando de pararse pero con el pie Escocia lo paro.

Y le iba a empezar a dar una buena cantidad de patadas pero la voz de Rusia lo paro en seco.

"Está hablando de Inglaterra da, escuchamos que no lo estas tratando bien y eso nos molestó da" lo decía con ese tono da falsa ternura que tanto asustaba a la gente, tanto a la que lo conocía como a la que no.

"No le estoy haciendo nada a Iggy y aún si lo estuviera haciendo ustedes no son nadie como para decirme que pare, no me mandan" esa fue mala idea porque en pocos segundos recibió golpes de veintiún de los veintidós países que estaban y eso porque Italia estaba sintiendo lastima por él.

Cuando pasaron varios minutos que lo golpearan y sin que el Alfred dijera nada Francis se cansó y dijo.

"Voy a ver arriba, sigan con lo que hacen" dicho eso fue al segundo piso y fue pasando por cuartos hasta que vio que una de las puertas estaba lleno de cerrojos y usando ese poder tan mágico que tienen las naciones con cierta edad, hizo aparecer su espada de la nada y con esta rompió los cerrojos y de una patada abrió la puerta.

Ni todos los años que había vivido lo podía haber preparado para lo que vio en ese cuarto. En la cama en posición fetal como una pequeña bolita y cuando se acercara a él este solo dijo en una voz tan baja como la que generalmente usaba Canadá.

"Por favor no me lastimes, no voy a hacer nada que no te guste que haga pero no te pongas como loco" sonaba de una forma realmente patética y de no ser por lo mal que estaba la situación se habría podido llegado a reír.

Actuaba mucho como un conejito asustado y eso no iba para nada con la forma de ser de su vecino, una cosa es que lo llamara _petit lapin, _pero de ahí a que quisiera que en serio se comportara como un conejo asustado, eso no podía ser y tenía que remediarlo.

"Nadie aquí te va a lastimar, es más te voy a llevar lejos de este americano abusador" empezó a hablar cerca de la puerta y termino parado al lado de la cama en la que este estaba.

Cuando trato de alzarlo, este se asustó y se alejó.

"No me toques, a él no le gusta cuando otras personas me tocan y se pone como un loco, mejor vete que si te quedas vas a ser golpeado y no quiero que otra persona pase por eso" lo decía con un tono que aparentaba seguridad pero Francis sabía que estaba asustado, años de conocerlo hacían que se diera cuenta de esas cosas. Habría hecho ese tipo de cosas hasta cuando fuera pequeño.

Usando un tono de voz tranquilo volvió a tratar "Si no quieres no te toco pero estoy aquí para llevarte a casa" dijo mirándolo a los ojos para tratar de así darle un poco de seguridad.

Inglaterra dudo unos segundos, la verdad es que desde que Argentina se fuera las cosas no habían sido para nada fácil, había habido muchas prohibiciones y muchos golpes. Fue pensar en esto último que hizo que se decidiera y trato de pararse pero gracias a que hacía no mucho había estado tratando de ver en la tele la BBC, eso enojo al americano por lo que este lo golpeo y lo obligo a ir a su cuarto.

Por esos golpes fue que se cayera cuando tratara de levantarse, por suerte Francis logro agarrarlo antes de que cayera e ignorando las protestas de este.

Una vez abajo vio como la mayoría estaba golpeando a Alfred con Italia tratando de pararlos, sentía un poco de lastima pero solo la suficiente como para pedir que pararan pero no como para meterse en el medio.

"Ya tengo a _lapin, _nos podemos ir" a ninguno le gusto en el estado en el que estaba Arthur pero el único en hacer algo increíblemente fue Australia, país que generalmente se mostraba como una persona alegre e inmadura con unos despiertos ojos verdes, un poco más oscuros que los de Arthur, piel un poco morena por estar todo el tiempo al sol y que consideraba a Inglaterra como si este fuera su mamá, si por raro que sonara lo consideraba su madre. Desde su punto de vista Inglaterra hacía todas las cosas que se esperaría de una madre y el verlo de esa forma en serio le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

Por eso se acercó al americano que estaba tirado en el piso y agarrándolo por la solapa levanto la cabeza un poco para que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijo.

"Esta es una advertencia, te vuelves a acercar a mi mami y te enviare a mis amigos para que te envenenen tanto que no te podrás mover por el resto de tu vida" usaba un tono de voz que nadie le había escuchado antes y solo Nueva Zelanda se animó a acercarse para llevárselo lejos de Alfred para que no lo matara.

Durante todo el viaje en avión Arthur fue el país más mimado del mundo.

El avión fue a España donde volvieron a tomar aviones cada cual a su país. Todos obligaron a los hermanos de Arthur a que les contara que era lo que iba pasando con el inglés.

Francis fue el único que logro ir a la casa de Inglaterra. La verdad es que había ido a su casa pero solo fue por unos segundos porque después tomo su auto y fue lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de Arthur donde no le costó meterse dado a que sabía exactamente donde este escondía la llave.

Los vio a los cuatros sentados en la mesa del comedor y para no perder la costumbre se estaban peleando.

"Yo me encargo de lo relacionado a las reuniones y el papeleo pero no pienso ser niñero de Sasana, no le tendría paciencia, ya fue mal cuando él era pequeño, por eso se fue corriendo con ese sapo diciendo,_even__ the bloody frog can be better brother tan you, _al final el _frog_ lo cuido bastante bien" cruzándose de brazos un poco odiando como había actuado cuando fuera más joven.

Gales escucho atentamente, preocupándose cuando escuchara que se iba a encargar de las reuniones porque él tenía otra cosa planeada.

"No te podes encargar de las reuniones, matarías a alguien" negando con la cabeza y Norte aprovecho ese momento para, levantando la mano, decir.

"Yo me puedo encargar de cuidar a Artie" lo decía con mucha emoción, no era que le gustara que su hermano mayor estuviera mal, lo que le gustaba era la idea de ser considerado lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidar a Inglaterra.

"No podes, es mejor que alguien más responsable se encargue de él" eso hizo enojar a Norte que se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

"Bueno genios, ¿Quién se encargara de las reuniones y quién de Artie?" preguntó un Escocia que solo querría dar por terminado el tema e irse a su casa.

Fue en ese momento ideal, según Francia para salir de donde había estado parado, donde lo habían estado ignorando los hermanos y se dio a conocer diciendo.

"Yo me puedo encargar de _Anglaterre_ y ustedes de lo demás, ya _Écosse_ dijo que yo me había encargado de _mon petit lapin _antes y lo puedo hacer de nuevo ya que ustedes no son capaces" eso enfureció a los tres hermanos. El que reacciono de peor forma fue Escocia que fue a donde estaba y después de agarrarlo de la solapa y mientras lo sacudía "No nos insultes, amamos a Sasainn, es nuestro hermanito y no vamos a permitir que nadie le haga daño" cuando termino de hablar lo soltó y el francés se tembló unos segundos antes de poder estar estable.

"Yo también lo amo, lo quiero proteger y lo voy a hacer si me dejan" estaba sonando tan decidido que logro convencer por lo menos a Gales.

"Por mi está bien" los otros dos lo miraron como si hubiera dicho que Italia tenía el ejército más valiente y poderoso de todo el mundo.

"No puede cuidar de Sasana, es un pervertido, vi como molesta a Artie" dijo Nor. Irlanda, usando esa forma de llamar a Arthur que venía del gaélico irlandés, como Sasainn era del gaélico escoces.

"Te falta conocer mucho del mundo antes de poder opinar sobre esos dos" dijo Gales sonriendo logrando que el menor de los hermanos se enojara por segunda vez.

"No es tan imbécil lo que Finn está diciendo, tenemos que proteger a Sasainn, está débil y no quiero que este lo acose sexualmente" eso lleno de ira a Francis. (Finn es Irlanda del Norte, creo que me olvide de decirlo, es distraída.)

"Yo nunca le haría nada malo a Anglaterre y si quieren pueden espiarnos, cosa que según Arthur ustedes son expertos" eso dejo pensativos a los dos que estaban no muy decididos.

Fue en ese momento en el que a Francia se le ocurrió que podía decir.

"No creo que tengan muchas opciones, ¿a quién van a elegir, Australia lo asustaría con sus animalitos, Prusia lo emborracharía y no quiero hablar de los otros que nos acompañaron a la casa del idiota de América" eso fue necesario para que los hermanos se decidieran en aceptar.

"Artie está durmiendo, podes ir a buscar tus cosas y volver, apúrate que cuanto más rápido vengas, más rápido vas a poder empezar a cuidar de él" no era que lo odiaran, era que no sabían qué hacer con él.

Francia fue a su casa en avión para tardar lo menos posible e hizo el bolso con toda la velocidad que fue capaz, tratando de no olvidarse de nada que pudiera ser importante, como el secador de pelo o sus cosas de tocador, bueno es Francia.

Con todas las cosas en el bolso volvió al aeropuerto donde tomo el avión que no tardo en dejarlo en Inglaterra no muy lejos de la casa de Arthur.

Sabía que iba a ser difícil, sabía que le iba a costar pero iba a lograr que _Anglaterre _volviera a ser el que había sido alguna vez, esa persona que tanto querría, ese que siempre había estado a su lado desde ese día en que lo conociera siendo tan tierno que le hizo decidir cuidarlo y nunca dejarlo, lástima que no había cumplido con eso.

**Volví he aquí las palabras.**

**Francés**

**Mon**** petit lapin: mi pequeño conejo**

**Anglaterre: Inglaterra**

**Écosse: Escocia**

**Inglés**

**Even the bloody frog can be better brother tan you: hasta el maldito sapo puede ser mejor hermano que tú.**

**Nami-Luna LinusMantita****: Como dije antes al UsUk lo odio en casi todas sus formas, solo en Hakuen lo puedo soportar, el bricest me divierte pero no lo usaría por ahora, perdón si el ataque a América no te pareció bueno son muchos personajes y manejar tantos no es mi especialidad.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Volví, sé que tengo algunos fics abandonados pero este prometo terminarlo.**

**Después de este una historia, posiblemente corta con la FACE family y después un Crossover de Hetalia con algunos o todos los libros de Potter.**

**Gracias por leer.**

Inglaterra se despertó en con esa sensación de estar en casa, esa que se suponía que no debía sentir por lo seguro que estaba de estar en la casa de América y que este no iba a tardar en entrar con un gran estruendo para exigirle que empezara a limpiar su casa, como había estado pasando por los últimos días.

Cuando pasaron varios minutos y el americano seguía sin aparecer, él abrió los ojos para encontrarse en su cuarto y se sorprendió hasta que recordara que había pasado el día anterior.

No solo muchos países sabían ahora lo débil que él era sino que además habían golpeado a América hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente.

Si, él sabía que América lo había tratado de una forma demasiado parecida a como trataran a los esclavos y eso que Alfred nunca había estado del todo a favor de la esclavitud o eso siempre había pensado, pero aun así había algo que le decía que lo tenía que perdonar, algo que le aseguraba que lo iba a perdonar si este se lo pidiera.

Estaba pensando en esas cosas cuando escucho que la puerta de su cuarto se abría y no pudo evitar esconderse en las sabanas, era algo que no había hecho en muchos años pero estaba seguro que lo que estaba entrando en su cuarto fuera lo que fuera estaba ahí para lastimarlo.

Esa era una idea que se iba repitiendo en su cabeza como si fuera una especie de disco rayado y no importaba como tratara de convencerse de que las cosas no eran así porque su cerebro parecía no entender.

Por su parte Francia había entrado al cuarto esperando que el dueño le gritara los primeros insultos que le pasaran por la mente pero no escucho nada y conociendo a Arthur como lo hacía estaba más que seguro que no estaba durmiendo, algo raro estaba pasando y tenía que investigar.

Se acercó a la cama con toda cautela para no asustarlo, lamentablemente iba a tener que tratarlo como lo hacía cuando era un pequeño país sin mucho tiempo de vida.

Cuando lo destapo vio que estaba en posición fetal y que tenía los ojos cerrados como mucha fuera.

Había llevado un desayuno, uno de los que sabía que le iba a gustar y para poder destaparlo.

Le pareció un poco gracioso como Arthur parecía olfatear un poco el aire como lo haría un verdadero conejo.

Por su parte Arthur estaba sintiendo el olor de la comida que le gustaba pero su cerebro le seguía diciendo que era una trampa. A pesar de ver que la persona que estaba cerca de él era Francia y no América, estaba asustado, eso no era algo que estuviera acostumbrado y la verdad es que le molestaba mucho.

"Lapin, te hice el desayuno, esa cosa que vos llamas desayuno" Inglaterra lo miro con enojo unos segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y volvió a esconderse.

"No merezco comer, esa comida tan rica, mejor cómela tu" estaba bastante sonrojado por no poder controlar el miedo que estaba sintiendo.

"La pin la hice con todo mi amor, además yo ya desayune pero gracias por preocuparte" así fue como se quedó quieto y espero a que con lentitud se acercara a la bandeja y se comió todo lo que pudo.

Noto que Francia lo estaba mirando se fue corriendo al baño dejándolo solo. Eso lo preocupo mucho pero estaba tratando de ganarse su confianza y siendo brusco no lo iba a conseguir, como lo odiaba a Amérique, lo había arruinado y eso no era algo que le pudiera perdonar, se quedó un rato largo y al ver que no salía toco un poco la puerta pero nadie respondió y por eso insistió hasta que le respondiera con un.

"Me estoy lavando vete y no molestes" sonrió al escucharlo gritar, al parecer no toda la personalidad de su amado Anglaterre había sido arruinada.

Nunca lo admitiría pero él era capaz de ver las criaturas mágicas de Arthur, otra cosa que no iba a admitir era que esas criaturas eran realmente tiernas y que su querido Arthur se veía hermoso cuando estaba con ellas.

Dentro del baño Arthur se estaba tratando de tranquilizar, cosa que le estaba siendo imposible, Francia estaba siendo bueno, para variar y él estaba actuando de una forma en serio maleducada, para nada como un caballero pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

La verdad es que no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustado.

Estuvo dentro del baño hasta que vio una de sus amigas, un hada hermosa con el pelo castaño atado en un rodete alto y un vestido hecho con pétalos de flor roja y unos zapatitos hechos del mismo material. Verla era algo que siempre le alegraba pero en ese momento estaba indeciso. La verdad es que no sabía si estaba loco o no, porque por un lado Argentina le había dado un placebo convenciéndolo de que no tenía nada de malo pero por el otro lado estaba América al que conocía desde que este fuera chiquito y al que al hasta que se independizara quería como un hermano menor pero que después de eso primero odio y después aprendió a querer para por último terminar amando y que le había dicho que estaba loco por ver esas cosas y la verdad si tenía que elegir a quién creerle iba a ir más para el lado de Alfred que el de Martín a quién había ayudado en algunas ocasiones y que muchas veces le echó en cara como lo pudo echar de su casa a base de baldazos de agua hirviendo, aceite y con la ayuda de civiles, eso y la ves en las que queriendo bloquear el intercambio comercial entre este y su hermano Uruguay lo dejara ahí en su barco sin hacer nada al respecto y por eso se tuvieron que ir sin haber logrado nada.

Había sido idea de Francia que se metieran en ese lugar pero el jefe de Argentina en serio se había atrevido a no hacer nada. Tanto tiempo se quedaron que se tuvieron que ir porque les estaba complicando la cosas a ellos.

Por eso dejo el baño lo más rápido que pudo, tan asustado estaba que fue a buscar a Francis sin dejar de estar con el pijama.

Por suerte el francés estaba en el living, este se sorprendió al ver cómo iba corriendo a su encuentro y lo abrazara fuertemente. Se notaba que estaba asustado, cosa que no era natural, no era posible que se asustara en su propia casa.

"¿Qué pasa Anglaterre?" este solo lo miro a los ojos dejando ver las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos "Por favor decime que es lo que te pasa, ¿alguien te hizo algo malo?" tratando de sonar bueno, que confiara en él y dejara que lo ayudara, cosa complicada con el orgullo que su lapin tiene.

"Por favor llama a un manicomio que estoy teniendo alucinaciones, miles de ellas" decía eso porque mientras que estaba hablando muchas de las hadas se acercaron para ver que le estaba pasando a su amigo, era demasiado raro que este corriera de una de ellas y más después de no haberse visto por mucho tiempo como era el caso. Para colmo las estaba llamando alucinaciones, esas cosas eran malas y ellas estaban más que seguras de no ser malas y de existir, aunque solo él las pudiera ver.

"Artie, no te asustes de nosotras" dijo el hada que había visto a Arthur en el baño y se había acercado a él preocupada.

Eso consiguió todo lo contrario, el inglés se abrazó con todas sus fuerzas de Francis temiendo por su cordura, tanto temía por eso que no le importaba estar abrazando a la persona a la que en situaciones comunes no habría querido tener en el mismo cuarto con él.

Francia iba a tener que hacer algo que no quería, iba a tener que admitir que podía ver las criaturas de Arthur. Eso iba a ser humillante.

"Váyanse chicas, está muy nervioso como para hablar con ustedes" las hadas lo miraron enojadas antes de darle un besito cada una a Arthur e irse dejando a un país que temblaba de miedo.

"No tienes que seguirme el juego, yo sé que solo yo las puedo ver y que las otras personas mienten para que yo no me sienta mal pero tienes que seguir con la falsa" quería dejar eso en claro y mientras que lo decía se alejaba de él y se alisaba las supuestas arugas de su pijama.

Ver que estaba en ese tipo de ropa hizo que Francia sonriera un poco pero al ver como el inglés le fruncía el ceño decidió que lo mejor era no seguir con eso. Por el momento no iba a molestarlo, iba a poder hacerlo con toda tranquilidad una vez que él se sintiera mejor, tomase el tiempo que tomase.

"Yo sé que nunca dije que las podía ver pero la verdad es que las puedo ver, la que te estaba hablando era una muy hermosa hada de pelo castaño con un rodete que no le va bien, porque ella debería tenerlo suelto y un hermoso vestido de color rojo, no sabía que tenías chicas tan lindas alrededor tuyo. Eso enojo mucho a Arthur que siempre había sido muy sobreprotector de ellas.

"No te atrevas a decirle esas cosas a mis amigas" mostraba su carácter pero como siempre que atrevía a hacer eso después se volvía más sumiso y en ese caso bajo la cabeza.

"Perdón no debo hablar de vuelta a los países que son superiores a mi" eso era una de las últimas cosas que América le había convencido pero eso no pareció servir con Francia quien en vez de sentirse agradecido de que estuviera haciendo eso lo miro con esa cara de compasión que le estaba rompiendo las pelotas.

"Seguro tenes cosas que hacer en la casa y yo te voy a ayudar, primero ve a cambiarte que no puedes ir por la casa en pijama" fue en ese momento que Inglaterra se dio cuenta como estaba vestido y se fue corriendo a su cuarto donde se cambió por algo que esperaba no molestara a Francia. Sabía que su ropa era del tipo que solo un viejo estaría cómodo en usar, por eso iba a insistir que Francis lo acompañara a comprar ropa que fuera menos vergonzosa, para los dos.

Se puso su pantalón de vestir con zapatos negros, la camisa blanca y encima su sweater sin mangas de color verde, esa era su ropa favorita. Porque de ir vestido como un viejo iba a vestirse de la mejor forma posible.

Se sentía un idiota cuando volvió a donde estaba Francia quien sonrío al verlo y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, era como cuando eran chicos, cuando las cosas eran más sencillas y no tenía todos los problemas que tiene en la actualidad, con la economía y… bueno estaba pensando en él y en como lo había decepcionado. Pensar que hubo una época en la que el malcriado lo miraba con admiración.

**Recuerdo**

_**Era un día soleado, uno hermoso, de los que no hay más en América que en Inglaterra donde la lluvia abunda y por eso estaba con ganas de llevar a su hermanito a pasear y a pescar, le iba a enseñar porque era algo muy útil o por lo menos eso le habría insistido Escocia en la época en la que se llevaban bien.**_

_**América estaba en ese momento trepado a un árbol divirtiéndose juntando manzanas, era algo que le encantaba hacer y que para Arthur era bastante inseguro y por eso le fue a hablar.**_

"_**América baja de ese árbol que te puedes caer" lo dijo con tono serio a lo que Alfred lo miro sonriente.**_

"_**Yo nunca me caigo soy súper hábil y no me puedo caer, caerse es de tontos" lo decía muy seguro de sí mismo pero en ese momento y por cómo se había parado para presumir con su agilidad se cayó y por suerte Arthur lo pudo agarrar.**_

_**El ver a su hermanito en serio lo había aterrado, nunca se iba a perdonar si algo le llegara a pasar, era la única persona que lo miraba con admiración y eso era algo que apreciaba demasiado.**_

_**Miro al chico que estaba en sus brazos y no pudo sonreír unos segundos hasta que recordara que se suponía tenía que estar enojado y frunció el ceño.**_

"_**Me asustaste mucho cayendo de esa forma, tienes que tener más cuidado" mientras lo paraba en el piso y le arreglaba la ropa. Esa ropa que él le eligió y que tan bien le quedaba.**_

"_**Pero England niichan estaba tranquilo hasta que me asustaste, fue tu culpa" estaba muy ofendido de que su hermano mayor no confiara en él.**_

"_**Estaba pensando en llevarte a pescar pero si te vas a portar así mejor vamos dentro así te enseño algo" amenazó con ir a la casa pero América lo paro agarrándole del brazo.**_

"_**Por favor Arthur vamos a pescar, antes de que te vayas de vuelta" puso su mejor cara de perrito mojado y con eso lo convenció.**_

"_**Está bien, pero prométeme no volver a hacer algo como eso" lo decía con tono serio.**_

"_**Te lo prometo pero vayamos, vayamos" tirándole del brazo logrando que de esa forma convencerlo, y que lo llevara a buscar las cosas que necesitara.**_

_**Ese había sido uno de los días más lindos del mundo y más porque lo habían pasado juntos.**_

_**Fin de recuerdo.**_

Pero eso ya había pasado, ahora estaba en su casa en el dam frog que estaba actuando de una forma rara, aunque hablando de raro, él había estado parado cerca de la puerta de su cuarto durante todo el tiempo que le tomo recordar, seguramente Francia iba a pensar que estaba loco y por eso se apuró a ir a donde estaba Francia pero cuando estaba llegando al living se chocó con Francia que tenía cara de preocupado.

"Me preocupaste Anglaterre, pensé que algo malo te había pasado, que te habías quedado hablando con una de tus amigas" al escuchar eso Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse y como siempre miro para otro lado.

"Voy a limpiar la casa" dijo decidido y fue a donde guardaba los utensilios de limpieza y le molestaba un poco que Francia lo estuviera siguiendo y más cuando agarro un balde y fue a llenarlo con agua.

"¿Qué haces? Es mi deber como ser inferior" enojado a lo que Francia solo le sonríe.

"Pero yo te quiero ayudar, y no me vas a poder obligar a que no lo haga" dicho eso empezó a limpiar ayudando a su lapin, que era la persona a la que más amaba aunque no se animaba a decírselo y siempre se había burlado por ese miedo a ser rechazado, pero eso en ese momento no importaba. Primero lo iba a alentar a que volviera a ser el de siempre y después iba a ver si podía conquistar su corazón.

**Este capítulo no tiene grandes palabras o frases en otro idioma porque lo escribi sin internet por favor comenten. **


	7. Un poco de otras parejas

**Sé que muchos me dieron por muerta y la verdad es que lo que se había muerto había sido mi inspiración.**

**Por un momento le estaba echando la culpa a los RPG de mi falta de ideas pero al parecer fue el postear con un usuario manejando al personaje de España que pude escribir este capítulo y que gracias a eso este fic se volverá un multi pairing.**

**Sé que no les importara pero en fines de Julio perdí la panadería donde trabajaba como una esclava, la verdad trabajaba 10 horas diarias los días de semana con seis más los fines de semana, eso daría un total a más o menos 62 horas semanales, sin fines de semana ni feriados cobrando menos del mínimo.**

**Todo porque mi mamá puso la panadería a mi nombre pero bueno ahora no tengo trabajo y por eso tarde en responder.**

**Espero sepan perdonar mi ausencia y si están en algún foro yo soy Eileen Kirkland.**

**Capítulo 7**

La limpieza de la casa estaba siendo más complicada de lo que el recordaba. Eso se debía a que en el tiempo en el que se fuera a vivir con América la casa era rara vez limpiada por sus amigas, quienes también eran las que se encargaban de que nadie entrara con intenciones de robarle algo.

Para la hora del almuerzo no habían terminado y como Arthur insistía en que tenía que terminar, lo decía como una persona con TOC, cosa que Francis estaba más que seguro que no tenía.

La cocina de Inglaterra era demasiado chica y simple para el gusto de Francia pero iba a tener que servirle para poder hacer algo que los dos pudieran disfrutar.

Estaba frente a un reto que nunca pensó que se iba a encontrar, tenía que hacer algo que le gustara a Arthur pero no tenía que ser demasiado característico de Francia o podría llegar a ofenderse como ya lo habría hecho antes. La diferencia era que en ese momento Inglaterra estaba delicado y ofenderlo era lo mínimo que le gustaría.

Iba a tener que tragarse su orgullo y hacer algo que sabía que a Arthur le encantaba, algo sencillo de hacer pero que haría que su amigo se alegrara.

No tardó mucho en lograrlo, después se empezó a preparar la mesa y con todo listo fue a buscar a Arthur que estaba dormido en un sillón con un juego de futbol en la tele.

Con sutileza se acercó y sacudiéndole un poco el hombro lo que asusto a Arthur y se trató de alejar lo más que pudo hasta que noto de quien se trataba.

"_What the hell are you doing?" _preguntó enojado a los gritos para después volver a ponerse mal, mirar para el suelo y tratar de disculparse pero eso fuer parado por que le estaba presionando los labios con un dedo haciendo que este se sonrojara y se tratara de alejar pero ya estaban en el borde del sillón y por eso no pudo.

"Esta la cena" dijo con una sonrisa levantándose y esperando a que Inglaterra lo siguiera, cosa que hizo pero no sin quejarse, acusándolo de hacer 'comida de sapo' que era como él llamaba a la comida francesa.

La verdad es que estuvo muy cerca de caerse de culo de la sorpresa, en la mesa estaba el plato que más le gustaba, el que podría comer sin cansancio con el mismo ímpetu que América comería sus hamburguesas.

En la mesa había una gran cantidad de _Fish n´chips. _Era tan poco creíble que él cocinara algo de su cocina que pensó que habría ido a comprar a algún lado. Eso era algo menos increíble pero poco común.

Se sentó en la mesa no animándose a criticar, la verdad es que ganas de hacerlo no le faltaban. Iba a criticar el hecho de que le fuera a comprar la comida en lugar de cocinarla, por eso se sentó con cara de póker y comió sin decir absolutamente nada.

A Francia le encantaba verlo comer pero estaba seguro de que había algo que lo había molestado.

"¿Pasa algo _mon cher petit lapin?" _Arthur lo pensó unos segundos antes de responder y lo hizo con un tono de voz bajo que se podría tranquilamente comparar con el de Canadá más que con el inglés.

"No tenías por qué ir a comprar comida que sé que odias, no para mí por lo menos" eso decepciono mucho a Francia, que no notara que él había sido el que cocinara era algo decepcionante.

"Yo no iría nunca a comprar comida hecha, menos para mí _lapin, _¿Tan poco piensas de mí?" notablemente ofendido logrando que Inglaterra se sintiera mal por haber dicho eso y por eso bajo la cabeza.

Eso hizo que Francia se sintiera un poco desilusionado y como no se le ocurría nada que pudiera decir que no ofendiera a su Anglaterre solamente le pidió que comiera y se sentó delante de él esperando ver su reacción a su comida.

Como habría sido muchas veces antes primero se sorprendió pero a diferencia de veces anteriores no trato de disimularlo, es más Francia pudo escuchar como susurraba.

"Danm frog, hasta mi comida sabe mejor cuando él la cocina" eso fue todo lo que dijo en voz baja antes de seguir comiendo sin mucho ánimo, es más, parecía un niño al que estaban castigando y Francia no pudo evitar recordar cuando eran pequeños, esas veces que le cocinara, lo feliz que se ponía al comer su comida mientras se quejaba de sus hermanos. En esos momentos en los que eran amigos, que ya habían pasado hacía ya muchos años pero que estaba más que dispuesto en lograr tener una relación con su lapin lo más parecida a la que habría tenido en esa época posible.

Cuando termino de comer miro al frog y le dijo.

"Ya está, ahora te puedes ir" dijo mirándolo con un poco de asco para después de asustarse y mirar al piso esperando que Francia le pegara o se fuera enojado, lo raro es que en lugar de esas cosas. Es más, lo abrazo y eso lo puso muy nervioso, no estaba preparado para un Francia tierno, era desconcertante pero no se le ocurría nada para decirle que parara sin ofenderlo y que este le hiciera algo.

"No tengo ganas de irme a ningún lado, dije a tus hermanos que iba a cuidarte a ti y eso es lo que tengo planeado hacer" dijo con suma seguridad a lo que Arthur respondió solamente agarrando su plato y yendo a la cocina para limpiarlo, estaba ya harto de todo.

Por su parte Francia otra vez se había quedado mirando para donde Inglaterra caminara, no estaba logrando mucho con él y eso era más que frustrante.

Era peor que cuando eran pequeños porque en esa época no le importaba molestar a su lapin, era algo que hacía que las cosas se sintieran bien, eran como se suponía que debían de ser, pelear con él era lo más natural pero ahora tenía que lograr estar en su lado bueno.

* * *

Mientras tanto en España

Desde que Antonio había vuelto de América había estado pensativo. Él como muchos había pensado que Arturo y Alfredo eran una pareja adorable, a pesar de las peleas siempre estaban juntos y eso siempre le había dado esperanzas de que su relación con Lovino pudiera llegar a algún lado.

Pero la verdad es que la relación con Lovino estaba basada en el hecho de que Antonio ignorara las cosas que el italiano le dijera e hiciera y la verdad es que ya le daba miedo lo que pudiera llegar a hacer si la relación de ellos llegara a ser tan seria como fue la de Inglaterra.

Ni siquiera respetaba la cama de él, se acostaba en ella cuando se le daba la gana.

Pero bueno eso en ese momento no le importaba, era la hora de la siesta y la verdad es que ya se le estaba sobrecalentando el cerebro pensado esas cosas de su Lovi, ya podría pensar en esas cosas después.

Claro que su calma y alegría se le fue a los talones cuando encontró que su cama había sido invadida por el italiano del que había estado pensado acostado en su cama y para colmo estaba de tal forma de que no le dejaba lugar a él.

Fue en ese momento que se hartó, ya eran demasiados años de soportar maltratos y ni por todo el oro del mundo iba a permitir que Lovino se volviera como Alfredo.

"Pero coño sal ya de mi puta cama" después de gritar eso le saco la sabanas de un golpe sorprendiendo al italiano y de paso al español que se había olvidado que los italianos dormían desnudos.

"Mafangullo, que piensas que estás haciendo" levantándose de la cama totalmente furioso a lo que España solamente agarro la ropa de este y se la tiro en la cara.

"Por favor vete, no puedo seguir actuando como si fueras a cambiar y ser el tomatito que sueño que tú seas porque sé que es más que una pérdida de tiempo." Mientras el italiano se vestía fue que le respondió.

"Claro, porque siempre preferiste a mi fratello, todo el mundo lo prefiere" eso era algo que no se esperaba pero le respondió sin pensarlo por lo enojado que estaba.

"Claro que cualquiera lo preferiría, es mucho más tierno, sabe limpiar en vez de hacer un maldito desorden y siempre tiene una puñetera sonrisa" eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar, el italiano ya se estaba yendo

"Vas a volver por tu mierda o te la tiro por la ventana" Lovino había visto a España actuar así pero siempre había sido contra Inglaterra y en la época de la piratería.

"Ni si te ocurra tirar alguna de mis cosas capicci?" lo decía con odio, en serio esa pelea estaba sacando lo peor de cada uno.

Dicho eso se empezó a ir pero claramente pudo escuchar como España ratificaba la amenaza de que si no iba a buscar sus cosas se las tiraría.

Con todo el odio en el alma se subió a su auto y se fue a Italia, iba a pasar por la casa de Feliciano para ver qué es lo que podía hacer porque si lo pensaba, todo había sido culpa de Antonio, siempre había sido culpa de Antonio

Mientras tanto en la casa de Feliciano. Este había, después de muchos intentos, conseguido que Ludwig aceptara a ver una película y hasta le había dejado elegirla y él había elegido una romántica. Según el consejo del hermano Francia esa era la mejor forma para que su amigo alemán lo abrazara y tratara de esa forma tan especial que él quería.

El alemán no parecía muy cómodo por la temática de la película pero eso era algo que Feliciano estaba acostumbrado porque sabía que su amigo era tímido, tanto o más que su hermano.

Claro que su hermano Francia le había dicho que no se dejara llevar con eso y que tratara de abrazar a su amigo, que él sabía mucho de esas cosas por estar tratando de seducir a Inglaterra.

Cuando le dio a entender que no había conseguido realmente nada con su terrorífico amigo este se enojó y le dijo que a pesar de eso había llegado a la suficiente como para que aceptara.

Igual fue divertido ver como se ponía un poco rojo cuando y haciéndose el distraído lo abrazaba de lado y para mejorar las cosas no se estaba alejando.

Todo era perfecto hasta que se escuchó un portazo y a su hermano que al verlos de esa forma se fue insultando a la cocina para golpear la mesada gritando muchos más insultos.

Feliciano amaba a su hermano pero en ese momento estaba disfrutando de estar cerca de su queridísimo Alemania sin que este lo separara.

"Creo que tienes que ver qué le pasa a tu bruder, parece más enojado que de costumbre y dude que eso fuera posible" eso lo había dicho con un tono relajado que dudaba volver a escuchar en su vida pero tenía que ayudar a su fratello.

"Ya vuelvo Doitsu" dijo dándole un besito en la mejilla haciendo que se pusiera rojo.

Un poco enojado fue a la cocina donde su hermano estaba llorando mientras caminaba de lado a lado e insultaba a todo pulmón.

Lo primero que hizo fue pararlo y después preguntarle que paso.

"Estaba tomando la siesta en la cama del bastado de los tomates cuando este llego, me saco las sabanas y después me echo de la casa sin darme una razón alguna, estaba como loco el muy bastardo" la verdad es que Feliciano solo podía pensar en cómo hacer que su hermano se fuera pero lo que le estaba pasando era algo realmente serio.

"¿Te metiste en su cama porque Doitsu odia que yo haga eso" eso hizo que su fratello explotara.

"NO HABLES DE ESE BASTARDO" en serio odiaba como siempre metía a ese tipo en todas las conversaciones.

"Tú hablas del hermano España todo el tiempo no veo porque no pueda yo hablar de la persona que más quiero" eso si lo enojo al mayor de los Varga.

"España no es el que yo más quiero, es solo un idiota que tengo que soportar porque no puede hacer nada sin que yo este con él pero ahora se enojó sin sentido" ok, iba a tener que improvisar algo para que su hermano se fuera y como no se le ocurría nada tuvo que recurrir a las cosas que recomendaban los libros para niños.

"Tienes que pedirle perdón y tratarlo mejor, sino no van a poder seguir siendo amigos y pueden terminar como América con Inglaterra" eso hizo que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo mal y después de abrazar a su fratello por unos segundos se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la casa de España.

Así fue que con la satisfacción de haber ayudado a su hermano volvió al sillón donde su amado Doichu estaba sentado y volvió a ponerse al lado de él para seguir viendo la película, estaba feliz de haber hecho algo que ayudara para variar.

No tardo nada Lovino en llegar a la casa de su bastardo agradeciendo que el idiota se hubiera olvidado de sacarle su copia de la llave de la casa, eso y que todavía no estaban en la época de cosecha por lo que estaba en esa casa.

Entro sin dudar y no tardó en encontrarlo en el living cambiando canales en el televisor como si buscara algo pero no prestándole real atención a lo que estaba mirando y como lo que tenía que decirle era mucho más importante que la estúpida televisión se paró delante del aparato con los brazos cruzados sorprendiendo al español que no lo esperaba ver.

"Te dije que te fueras a tu casa imbécil" no mirándolo fijo a lo que Lovino lo obligó a que lo mirara.

"Sé que no soy como Feli pero no hay una maldita forma en que me vuelva como el bastardo de la hamburguesas, nunca lo haría, por idiota que fueras nunca te haría nada de lo que él pudiera hacer" eso lo estaba enojando pero no quería perder a la única persona que siempre estuvo cerca de él, hasta su nonno se fue de su lado dejándolo por Feli y de ahí nacieron los celos a este.

"Estamos juntos hace muchos malditos años y no me dejas darte un puto abrazo sin que me empujes y siempre me estas insultando y la verdad es que no puedo seguir esperando o verte como no sos, no sos mi tomatito, no queres ser mi tomatito y la verdad es que no puedo seguir engañándome pensado que lo eres" miraba para otro lado, una parte de él pensaba que eso había sonado demasiado como una telenovela pero no lo pudo pensar mucho porque ya lo tenía a Lovino que lo obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos.

"Mientras que no sea en frente de otros creo que puedo tratar de ser tu tomatito pero no me dejes, no soportaría sin me dejaras, no tú, ya muchos me abandonaron antes y no soportaría estar solo otra vez" eso conmovió a España lo suficiente como para ir a abrazarlo, como prueba y para su sorpresa este se quedó quieto, bueno por lo menos no lo empujó, lo que era un avance.

"De a poco vamos a poder ser cada día mejores novios" eso puso a Lovino como un verdadero tomate pero y lo empujo un poco.

"No digas esas cosas ten de golpe" empujándolo pero Antonio entendió que era por timidez esa vez y no lo soltó.

Al parecer la aventura a América había logrado que ellos dos se unieran un poco más, no eran la pareja ideal pero con un poco de esfuerzo de ambas partes iban a poner lograr estar cada día más unidos.

**gatita-yaoi: Gracias, espero me perdones el retraso, me encanta mucho el FrUk, gracias por lo de la personalidad de Inglaterra, en serio me esfuerzo y en hacerlo realista por mi teoría de que la única forma en la que el UsUk ande es cambiándole la personalidad a uno de ellos dos.**

**Se supone que tiene que haber lemon pero soy muy tímida para es, me cuesta pero lo hare, el primer borrador de este fic tenía sexo en el primer capítulo pero con mi novia lo cambiamos a lo que es ahora, algo nada que ver.**

**Inglés**

**What the hell are you doing: que mierda estás haciendo?**

**Fish n´chips: plato más común en las islas británicas, es pescado frito con papas fritas**

**Danm frog: maldito sapo.**

**Frances**

**mon cher petit lapin : Mi querido pequeño conejito**

**Anglaterre: Inglaterra**

**Italiano**

**Mafangullo: es anda a lavarte el culo, insulto italiano.**

**Fratello: hermano**

**Aléman:**

**Bruder****: hermano.**

**Nonno****: abuelo.**

**Japones.**

**Doitsu: Alemania (me gusta como lo dice Italia en el anime) **


End file.
